Reim Lunettes/History
History Reim Lunettes was born as the second child of Earl Lunettes, the head of a lesser noble family that had been serving the Barma Dukedom for generations. As such, Reim had acted as a valet to Rufus Barma since he was very young. When Reim was 11, Rufus sent him on what he claimed to be a very important mission. Rufus ordered Reim to deliver some letters to the head of the Rainsworth Dukedom, Sheryl Rainsworth, and to not dare return without a response. Frightened by the apparent severity of the situation Reim did as directed, only to have Sheryl burn the letters after quickly scanning through them. Dismayed, Reim explained that he required Sheryl's response to the letters in order to return to the Barma estate. Amused, Sheryl told her granddaughter, Sharon Rainsworth, that it looked as though she was going to be getting an older brother as she invited Reim to stay with the Rainsworths for the time being. Shortly after he began his time with the Rainsworths, Reim was approached by Sharon, who was frightened by something she'd found in front of the Rainsworths' Door to the Abyss. Reim accompanied Sharon back down to the Door, warning Sharon not to get too close to the man covered in blood that lay before them. As Reim investigated the situation, the man regained consciousness briefly, and so Reim ran to get help, with several older members of Pandora coming to aid the man Sharon had found. After the man's, known as Xerxes Break, wounds were tended to, Sheryl allowed him to stay as a guest with the Rainsworths for reasons unknown to Reim. Reim often watched the stranger from a far, and had heard some of the Rainsworth valets discussing how ludicrous it was that Sheryl was letting him stay with them when he wasn't even an aristocrat. On one day in particular, Reim noticed that Break was scratching his empty eye socket that lied underneath his bandages, and so Reim rushed to Break's side and grabbed his arm, urging the man to stop before he made his wound worse. Break simply pushed Reim to the ground and told hi m to shut up, commanding Reim not to pay him any mind, not to come near him or even so much as look at him. Shelly Rainsworth, having witnessed the ordeal, enters the room - picking up Reim's glasses and returning to them as she helped him up. Shelly then asked Break if he wanted to die, and whether he thought he'd actually be at peace if he was dead or not. Shelly instead assumed that Break just wanted to be saved, shocking and confusing Break with her forward and cheerful attitude. Shelly told Break that instead of pursuing death, he should embrace his mission and hold on to the life ahead of him. Then, Sharon entered the room behind Shelly, carrying a bouquet of flowers meant for Break - finally bringing a smile back to Break's face. From then on, Shelly helped Break grow out of his shell as she invited him to spend his time with her, Sharon and Reim whenever they'd play together. After spending 2 years with the Rainsworths, Sheryl finally wrote Reim the response letters he needed, and so Reim returned to the Barma estate, where he continued to serve under Rufus. Soon enough, Reim joined Pandora and earned himself a rather high standing among the organization. In addition, Reim's bond with Break grew immensely, as Break had also joined Pandora, and the two ultimately became best friends in each others eyes. Sometime after joining Pandora, Reim also successfully formed a Contract with the Chain March Hare. March Hare's only ability is to create the appearance of death for his Contractor - though the duration of this fake death is random and unpredictable. As well, if anyone were to know of March Hare's ability, then Reim's fake death would only make him more vulnerable and susceptible to attack, and so Rufus ordered Reim to keep March Hare's abilities a secret, even from his closest friends. With this in mind, Reim was feeling rather disappointed about his Contract with March Hare. However, having heard about Reim's sullen mood, Break told Reim that a Chain that's so weak suited him perfectly. Having misunderstood, Reim took immediate offense of Break's statement, only for Break to assure him that he was actually attempting to compliment Reim because he didn't attract hostile Chains as a result of his decision to avoid using violence as a weapon. Furthermore, Break had nothing but admiration for Reim's ability to avoid a fight, encouraging Reim to do his best and aim for the highest levels of "paper-pushing" - making Reim feel more comfortable about his decision. Plot Working With Pandora Arc Some time later, Reim's arrives at one of the Rainsworth mansions shortly after William West and Grim excape from Pandora's confinement, warning both Sharon and Break. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Later during a meeting with several Pandora members including Oscar Vessalius, Vincent and Break. While Oscar played Vincent in chess, the group discussed Pandora's current situation, where Oscar let it slip to Reim that Oz was freed from the Abyss and Reim swore his loyalty. Reim later appears when Vincent and Noise kidnap Sharon Rainsworth and control her chain, Equus, to teleport both Oz and Alice, in her B- Rabbit form, to Pandora's headquarters where the Dukes were involved in meeting, as a means of distraction. Reim is told by Break that because Gilbert is shortly out of commission and that he has "business" to attend to, that Reim must protect Oz from Pandora, although he arrives too late, he is able to witness Jack Vessalius speech. When Break went to go rescue Sharon from Vincent, Break told him and Oz the story of how the bell was destroyed and how Echo saved the antidote. He also seemed to be very co ncerned along with Oz and was there when Sharon yelled at Break and started crying. Break then shooed them away so he and Sharon could have a moment Rufus Barma Arc When the group goes to see Rufus Barma, Reim, being Barma's servant, is their escort and therefore witnesses the battle between Rufus and Break as well as learn much about Break's past as Kevin Legnard. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc He also appears after Break and the others come back from Sablier and discovers that Break has used so much power that he is almost completely blind, he and Oz are the only ones who notice. Later when the group, minus Break, went to see Rufus once again, Reim escorted them and even stuck up for Break at one point, only to be punished for talking back to his master. Reim also attended the meeting concerning Pandora and the box Master Rytas gave Oz shortly before his death. Side Story (Coming Soon!) The Feast Arc Reim Lunettes attended Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony on Isla Yura's estate along with many other Pandora representatives. He was in charge of surveying the area and looking for the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville as it cannot be broken at this time. He told Break that he should tell Sharon about his sight, with Break stating that he didn't want to make her cry. Reim then hit Break on the head and called him an idiot. Reim then went to look for the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville. He ran into Lily Baskerville along the way, whose chain, Bandersnatch attacked him, but Lily managed to stop Bandersnatch before Reim was killed. Lily brought his unconscious body to a safe place in the lower levels of the estate where she explains that she and the other Baskervilles are not Baskervilles by blood but were actually accepted by the Light of the Baskervilles . She wanted to be Reim's friend for her benefit and for Bandersnatch's as he needed more exercise so Lily thought the March Hare was a good contender. Reim brought forth the March Hare and distracted Bandersnatch while he shot Lily through the head making her fall down and Bandersnatch disappear. Though Bandersnatch reappeared and attacked Reim, throwing him off balance. Lily then got up showing the Baskervilles are immortal, she stepped on his glasses and declared that she and him would be friends forever and she would keep him prisoner so they can "play". When Break goes searching for Reim he finds his smashed glasses, meaning that Lily and Bandersnatch had dragged Reim and his chain somewhere else on the estate. Lily is shown to have repeatedly and viciously "played" with Reim and that he now is barely alive and is trying to escape to inform Rufus Barma of his new discoveries about the Baskervilles. Sadly, as Break came looking for Reim, Fang had confirmed to Lily that Reim was already dead by the time Break got there, though Break plans on avenging his irreplaceable friend's death with the Mad Hatter. Apparently, Reim used The March Hare to only assume the appearance of death while The Baskervilles were attacking him. When no one was around, Reim got up and began looking for Break in the forest, though suffering slightly from the wounds inflicted by Lily and Bandersnatch. He found Break and Gil battling Fang and Lily and as Lily pulled out a gun, Reim's gun, that she had apparently taken from him while unconscious, and while she aimed, Reim shouted Lily's name, distracting her as she was happy that he was alive. As Lily was distracted, Break dove in to kill her with his sword which had Mad Hatter's power fused to it, making it able to kill Baskervilles. Though Fang saw this danger and pushed Lily out of the way and took the sword through his stomach. Lily was rescued by Lottie. who came in riding on Leon, as they watched Fang die. Sharon, Gil and Break all listen to Reim's explanation of his chain's powers and how Rufus Barma had ordered him to fake his death to obtain information before Sharon used Equus to transport Reim to safety like she did with Ada. Jack's Intention Arc After three days, Reim and Break still remain unconscious after the events of Yura's estate. Shortly after Sheryl Rainsworth was attacked by Rufus Barma to obtain her Key to the Abyss, Reim awoke from his week long coma, wondering what all the noise outside was about as well as what was happening and how long he was recovering for. Reim finds out that someone had slipped a note underneath the bandages on his head. (To Be Concluded!) Swan Song Arc (Coming Soon!) Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages